


If You Want

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: Fantasy Haikyuu Week 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Dragons, Forests, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo finds an injured dragon in the forest.





	If You Want

“Kuroo!”  Kuroo turned just in time to step out of the way as Lev made a valiant attempt to stop right in front of him but was tripped up in his own long legs and therefore was sent sprawling.  Without having to look, Kuroo knew Yaku was pulling a sour face as Lev groaned from his position on the ground. Most of them were afraid Lev would never grow use to the long limbs that seemed to have sprouted up over the summer.

 

“Breath.”  Kuroo reminded the other two boys who had come running after Lev.  They stopped much more gracefully in front of Kuroo. Even though he was only chief of security in their forest village, most of the people there tended to come to him with every little issue.  Nekomata found it hilarious and Kuroo sometimes wish he had a reputation that made people think twice before bothering him.

 

“Something fell in the forest!”  Lev yelled out, catching the attention of everyone in the nearby vicinity.  When they saw it was Lev making all the noise they went back to work with eye rolls and sighs.

 

“Get off the ground you imbecile!”  Yaku snapped, but dutifully bent down to help Lev sort himself out.

 

“Explain.”  Kuroo turned back to the other two boys the same age as Lev.  Shibayama was prone to nerves while Inuoka was easily excitable but both were leagues above Lev in terms of dependability.  Nekomata swore Lev would be powerful one day but most days he was a complete disaster.

 

“We only saw a big um- black shadow?”  Shibayama glanced at Inuoka for confirmation.

 

“Huge!”  Inuoka spread his arms wide.  Considering his height, it was a wide arm span but he seemed to think it was even bigger than that.  “It took out seven or eight trees, old ones.” Kuroo raised a brow at that. The forest was old and not prone to forgiveness when someone hurt what it claimed as its own.  The trees were definitely considered part of it. Not to mention nymphs and naiads who were bound to some of them would perish if the tree was killed.

 

“It’s bleeding too, a lot.”  Shibayama wiped his hands against his pants as if trying to get rid of the stain.

 

Kuroo looked up to the sky.  Only a couple hours until night fell and then it would be dangerous to walk about the forest.  Even though she had given them refuge and allowed them to build a village within her protection, she couldn’t or didn’t want to control those creatures who called the night their own.  Kuroo also couldn’t leave whatever big and hurt creature out there to roam and cause more damage. Or to stumble across their village. Kuroo would much rather deal with it as far away from their home as possible.

 

“Kai?  Yaku?” Kuroo turned to them as they stood a little taller and nodded.  “Inuoka, report what you saw to Nekomata and follow his orders.” Most likely the elder would order them to pull the villagers close and go on guard until the three returned.

 

Shibayama took them to the edge of the village, pointing where they had come from.  Kuroo had trained them to leave no trace as they were on patrol but they had been wildly running back without thought and left a visible trail.

 

A will-o-the-wisp appeared slightly to their left.  The small creatures that came in the shape of a blue fire where a mischievous bunch.  They were known to lead people astray and help travellers find their way. Both tales were true as far as Kuroo knew it, but it wasn’t how the creatures worked.  They led people to where they wanted them to go and sometimes they wanted strangers out of the woods and helped them to that affect or they wanted a healer to see to a sick animal and took them deep within the forest.

 

They could continue to follow the trail left by the three young apprentices but Kuroo’s instincts told him otherwise.  He turned off the trail and followed the creatures. They disappeared when Kuroo got within reach and reappeared further ahead.  When Kuroo was younger he had been taught never to try and catch one because they took great offense to that and were likely to lead you right off the side of a cliff.

 

Yaku was tense beside Kuroo, pushing ahead as they came to the point where the creature must have crashed.  There were a lot more than eight trees felled by whatever fell here. It had cleared out a large area and broken more as it rushed further into the forest.  Thankfully away from the village.

 

Yaku was favored by a young wood nymph who called one of the trees her heart.  Nymphs did not freely give away the tree they were connected to but Kuroo could tell by the way Yaku’s shoulders loosened that her tree was safe from the fall.

 

“They were right, it is bleeding and heavily too.”  Kai stated as he knelt by a small pool of blood that was so dark it was nearly black.

 

“Any idea of what it might be?”  Kuroo asked as he stepped around a large paw print.  It had to be the length of his entire body, and Kuroo wasn’t a short man by any means.

 

“If it fell from above then it most likely was flying.”  Yaku turned slowly in the large crater it had made.

 

“And the size means dragon.”  Kai smiled good naturedly when Kuroo grimaced.  Just what they needed.

 

“If we’re lucky it’ll be a wyvern.”  Yaku muttered as he came back to join them.  Wyvern’s tended to be nasty creatures but they travelled alone and while they were large creatures, they also weren’t the most intelligent.  Dragons were highly intelligent while also being prone to travel in packs. They stayed away from most settlements but there were tales of people who pushed too far into their territories and earned their wrath.

 

“Anyone feeling particularly lucky today?”  Kuroo asked as they pushed forward, following the path of broken trees and blood.  Wyvern’s had a habit of attacking livestock in more remote areas. There were a couple farms on each side of the wide expanse of forest.  If someone had wounded a wyvern it would be much easier to kill it and they wouldn’t have to worry about any coming to seek revenge.

 

A wounded dragon was a completely different story.  Even half dead, Kuroo still wouldn’t want to face off against one.  He was a shifter, which meant he had a little magic of his own but even his other form which outweighed him by nearly half, he still would be no match for a dragon.  He would look like a kitten next to it.

 

They all stopped and hid themselves behind trees when they heard a noise.  They were all accustomed to the usual noises of the forest so when something out of place happened, they were immediately alerted.

 

A huff then something cracking that boomed through the forest.  Another tree breaking was Kuroo’s guess. The ground shook beneath his feet as the tree fell over then the sound of a loud splash.  There was a stream nearby, the naiads wouldn’t be happy having a creature bleeding in their stream but neither would say do anything about it.

 

Kuroo pulled out his bow and arrow, notching it and taking a deep breath.  If it was a dragon the weapon would be useless. He felt more than saw Yaku and Kai move silently through the trees and brush as they snuck closer to the stream.

 

“Help!”  It was the familiar voice of one of the naiads who had all of them running quickly towards the stream, stealth forgotten.  “Please help!” Kuroo came upon them first and quickly put his weapon away when he saw the scene before him.

 

“He’s heavy.”  Another naiad complained, two small ones trying to hold the body up out of the stream to keep the creature from drowning.  Kuroo splashed in, eyes widening with disbelief at what he was actually seeing.

 

“Is that a dragonkin?”  Yaku asked, finding his own voice when Kuroo was still left speechless as they pulled the body out of the stream.  Dragonkins were shapeshifters like them, ostracized from society and hunted down like criminals. Kuroo had believed they were made extinct because there were many to begin with even before they started hunting them down.

 

The body they pulled out of the stream was covered in bright orange scales with a set of long wings behind him.  One of them was clearly broken while the other had holes in the delicate skin of them. There were large gashes in the creatures side and thigh, bleeding profusely.

 

Kuroo thought the most surprising thing came in the form of realizing that the dragonkin was young, just a boy really.  Kuroo’s own shapeshifters aged much slower than humans so it was a possibility that dragonkin did too but either way, he looked so young and small even with the wings.

 

“What should we do?”  Kai asked, clearly waiting for orders.  Kuroo took a deep breath, trying to sort through his thoughts and believes.  The village must be protected at all cost. So many people depended on him to keep them safe.  This was one of the last safe havens for their kind and more showed up every season, seeking shelter and a home to call their own.  But Kuroo had never been able to turn away from someone who needed him.

 

“Put pressure on the wounds, quickly and we’ll take him back to Nekomata.”  Kuroo ordered. Kai and Yaku worked quickly and efficiently. None of them knew how to fix a wing so they left it as it was.  There were some winged shapeshifters in the village, Bokuto was prone to breaking his though Kuroo didn’t know if the avian shapeshifters would know how to fix a wing that was so fundamentally different from their own.  Not feathered but scaled and skin.

 

Kai and Yaku helped put the boy on Kuroo’s back, who was the strongest and quickest of them all.  The naiads called out to take care of him, which struck Kuroo as odd but there was no time to question it.  The creatures of the forest did not view the world as the shapeshifters did. Death wasn’t a thing to be fought or feared and they tended to have no forgiveness in their hearts for those who sullied their land, like a dragonkin who knocked down trees and bled into their waters.

 

Kuroo quickly carried the boy towards the village, going around instead of through it to get to Nekomata’s house.  By now the entire village would know there was something in the forest but Kuroo wasn’t quite sure he wanted them all to know that there was a dragonkin in their midst.  Perhaps if the dragonkin hadn’t appeared so young and wounded Kuroo wouldn’t feel as protective but he couldn’t fight his basic instincts. He knew what it was like to be wounded and afraid, surrounded by strangers.

 

Nekomata didn’t look surprised when Kuroo came walking into his house with a half dead dragonkin on his back.  There was no one older than Nekomata in the village and Kuroo knew he was old even by shapeshifter standards, which meant he had seen and experienced a lot.  Kuroo hoped to one day exude the type of demeanor that Nekomata did, that he had seen everything and it all slightly amused him. Right at that moment though Kuroo felt hopelessly young and inexperienced Kai and Yaku carefully took the boy off his back, leaving sticky wet blood behind that Kuroo knew was going to be a pain to wash out.

 

They were directed to put the boy down and Nekomata got to work on him right away.

 

“You should go stand guard outside Kuroo, they won’t be far behind.”  Nekomata advised. His usual smile wasn’t present as he unwrapped the temporary bandages they had applied to the boy.  “Yaku I need clean water, Kai get the gray jar with the green lid over there.” Kuroo closed his mouth against further questions before turning on his heel and walking out the front door.

 

Dragons travelled in groups so it was easy to assume that Nekomata had meant dragonkin often times did too.  Kuroo didn’t know how to handle that news. He had done everything he could do to learn every aspect of the forest and surrounding area when he was accepted into the village.  He had taught himself about the nymphs and naiads, the will-o-the-wisps and the god of the mountain. He knew the flowers that would ease the pain of a burn and those which would cause a great rash.  He even knew about wyverns and dragons.

 

But Kuroo knew nothing about dragonkin.  Clearly they had isolated and hidden themselves away.  They had somehow managed to survive despite being wildly hunted.  Kuroo knew about all the temperaments and attitudes of each shapeshifter that lived in the village and those in other areas.  He found it easy to slide from one group to another, reassuring and teasing as he went.

 

Someone called out and Kuroo tilted his head upwards to see a large shadow block out the sun before it was headed straight for him.  He had guessed that the boy might have been on the small side for a dragon but now he knew it for the truth. If this dragonkin had fallen in his other form he would have taken out more than a couple trees.  The small clearing before Nekomata’s house was not nearly big enough for them to land, for Kuroo realized there was not one or two, but three coming towards him.

 

The dragonkin shifted right before they would have crushed the surrounding houses and trees.  They landed heavily on their feet, nothing like the lithe grace of the avians Kuroo knew who were quick and light on their feet and in the air.  Then again none of the avian shapeshifters Kuroo knew had made his heart beat so hard that he could barely hear anything over the pounding in his ears.

 

One stepped out from the group, broad shouldered with a wingspan that was impressive even in his more human form.  Scales protected him, so black they seemed to absorb the light instead of reflecting it. Even his horns and wings were black, his feet and hands maintaining razor sharp claws.  His eyes were the only colorful thing about him, blood red and slitted down the middle. His full concentration was on Kuroo and for the first time in Kuroos known life, he froze.

 

“Sawamura.”  Nekomata’s voice shook Kuroo out of his stupor.  The elder came around Kuroo as he unbutton his sleeve and pulled it up to reveal the tattoo beneath.  The dragonkin who must be Sawamura looked down and Kuroo watched with fascination as the scales and claws retracted, leaving behind a man with smooth skin and dark eyes.  “Oh? You must be his son then, forgive me I am getting old.”

 

“Please, where is Hinata?”  The other two had also dropped their dragonkin forms and it was the one who had light gray, nearly white scales who spoke.  His eyes were wide and his body nearly shook with worry.

 

“He is inside resting, his wing is still broken.”  Nekomata motioned for them to follow him, which they did.  Kuroo moved to the side to let them pass, meeting the dark eyes of the former black dragon.  It was only for a moment but it made Kuroo draw in a sharp breath. “I have not healed that type of wing in a long while so I thought it best to leave it until someone more capable came along.”

 

Kuroo followed behind them.  The third dragonkin was the biggest of all of them and since none of them were wearing tunics, Kuroo could see just how muscular he was also.  When they had first landed Kuroo could feel menace radiating off of all of them, but since Nekomata interrupted only the one who had stepped forward still held onto that image.

 

The gray haired dragonkin made a soft noise when he spotted the boy, Hinata, on the floor.  His bandages were clean and newly administered. He was put onto his side as to not damage the broken wing any further.  Both the gray haired man and the biggest of the group quickly made their way over to the boy, kneeling down and putting their hands on the injured skin.

 

“I am sorry for our entrance,” Kuroo was surprised by the low timber of the black dragonkins voice.  It didn’t rumble like Kuroo thought a dragon should sound, but it was more smooth and almost soft. “I smelled Hinata’s blood on your mans back.”

 

“No apologies necessary, you have just given the younger ones in the village a story to tell when they get older.”  Nekomata patted the mans, Sawamura’s, arm. “I’m sure it will become quite the adventure in time. You’ll have certainly burned down some houses and knocked over a few trees.”  Kuroo nearly jumped in surprise as the man let out a raspy laugh, deep and smooth like his voice.

 

“Thank you for seeing to him.”  Sawamura bowed to Nekomata who once again waved it off.

 

“It was Kuroo who found him and brought him back.”  Nekomata grinned over at Kuroo, as if he was well aware the odd affect the dragonkin was having on his usually unflappable soldier.

 

“You are Kuroo?”  The dragonkin turned to Kuroo.  In this form his eyes were a dark brown.  “I am Sawamura and you have a thanks from all of our people.  We do not have many children.” Sawamura looked over as Hinata cried out in pain when the gray haired man realigned his wing.  The big one was holding onto the boy tightly, whispering soft comforting words.

 

“How did he end up here then?”  Kuroo could almost smack himself for the rude question.  The smile disappeared from Sawamura’s face as he gave Kuroo a cool look but he answered anyways.

 

“Hinata doesn’t remember his parents, he was raised in an overcrowded city with street kids and urchins who protected him.”  Sawamura explained, eyes looking over at the boy who was curled up against the big man. “He had no training on how to hold his human form.  Any little bout of emotion betrayed him for what he was and it was only a matter of time before he was found out. Most likely if it weren’t for the other kids he would have been caught and killed or kept as a pet until he got too big to be controlled easily.”  Kuroo stiffened at this, his own childhood rushing back at him. Some of it must have showed on his face or posture because Sawamura was no longer giving him such a hard look.

 

“You found him?”  Kuroo asked because the other two dragonkin might be seeing to Hinata’s wounds and well being but Sawamura had the difficult job of standing back and making sure no harm came to them while they were defenseless.

 

“Going into a city was dangerous.”  Nekomata stated. It wasn’t an admonishment just a fact.

 

“Growing up like he did meant he was unexperienced, especially compared to the others around his age.”  Sawamura gave a wary smile. “He’s always fighting to be as good as them, maybe even better. He was racing and wasn’t paying attention to how far he had gone.  The others saw him be attacked and ran back for help.” 

 

“Well, he’s very lucky then.”  Nekomata patted Sawamura’s shoulder.  “But he won’t be able to move for a bit.”

 

“I’m sorry for imposing-” Nekomata cut Sawamura off with a shake of his head.

 

“You’re all welcome to stay here as long as you like.”  Nekomata looked up with a grin. “I’ll send a message to that old cankerus bastard Ukai to let him know.  He’s still alive, isn’t he?”

 

“Yes sir.”  Sawamura answered with clear surprise.  Nekomata positively cackled in delight.

 

“I thought so, too damn stubborn to die.”  Nekomata peered at them both before a sly look overtook his face.  Kuroo dreaded that look when it was aimed at him. “Why doesn’t Kuroo give you a tour of our village?  No sense of you just standing here worrying and your two companions look more than capable of handling themselves.”  Kuroo had no idea what Nekomata was thinking. He was mostly helpful but sometimes Nekomata thought that failure taught a person a lot more than success.

 

Sawamura turned brown eyes on Kuroo, looking over his face as if deciding something.

 

“If Kuroo doesn’t mind.”  Sawamura finally said, a smile playing at the edge of his lips.  Kuroo felt something stir within him. It felt like a challenge though Kuroo couldn’t say how.

 

“I don’t mind.”  Kuroo grinned in a way Kenma always told him was borderline confrontational.

 

With that settled Sawamura followed Kuroo out of the house after speaking softly to his two companions.  They were introduced as Sugawara and Asahi, both agreed that taking a walk would be good for Sawamura. They had the situation well at hand and though Asahi was almost as big as the bear shapeshifters, the fierce protectiveness radiating off of Sugawara would make anyone think twice before making a move against them.

 

Not that anyone would, not in this village.  They had strict rules and fighting was against it.  This was meant to be a safe place and they had enough people hunting them without turning against each other.  Not that the dragonkin knew that.

 

“Where you’re from, is it all dragonkin?”  Kuroo asked with genuine curiosity. Sawamura eyed him warily before nodding slowly.  “Wouldn’t it be safer somewhere like here? With more numbers.”

 

“Maybe.”  Sawamura glanced around.  “I was told my kind use to live in villages like this one but it’s difficult for us.  Our other form tend to be on the big side. Especially younger ones who have a hard time with control, they oftentimes break things and others don’t look too fondly on having their houses torn apart.”

 

Kuroo showed Sawamura around the rather extensive village, spread throughout the eastern part of the forest.  People stared not just because Sawamura was an outsider, they did get newcomers every once and a while, but also because the force of his personality was so strong.  It wasn’t quite loud and cheerful as Bokuto’s but people leaned towards him when he talked, smiled when he laughed. It helped that he was fairly easy on the eyes. Kuroo was used to the avian types not wearing shirts, most of them left their wings out and shirts only hampered their movements.  Sawamura had turned his wings into a long cloak that draped over his broad shoulders and down his back.

 

As they continued to walk Kuroo also noted that Sawamura was a lot more cunning than he let on.  Though Kuroo was doing a good job to hide it now, Sawamura had easily caught on that his mere presence threw Kuroo off kilter.  Normally that would bother Kuroo quite a lot, he was a cat after all and was used to being stable on his feet no matter what, but he found himself not minding much in this situation.  Especially since he found out quickly that Sawamura blushed with his whole body and he rubbed the back of his neck when nervous.

 

“So Sawamura,” Kuroo practically purred as he leaned closer to the shorter man, who eyed him warily.  “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Sawamura narrowed his eyes before letting out a loud, deep laugh as he pushed away Kuroo’s grinning face.

 

“We’ll need space.”  Sawamura grinned.

 

“Follow me, some trees were just cleared from an area recently.”  Kuroo showed Sawamura to the spot where Hinata had fallen. Sawamura frowned slightly, glancing around before looking up at the sky.  “He’s going to be okay now.”

 

“I know.”  Sawamura took in a deep breath before looking down at Kuroo in a way that made his breath catch in his throat.  “Thanks to you.” Kuroo stopped himself from telling the other that he really didn’t do much because it seemed dismissive.  Instead Kuroo let himself grin despite his burning face.

 

“Do I get a kiss in gratitude?”  Kuroo asked. Sawamura tilted his head to the side as he eyed Kuroo.

 

“If you want.”  Sawamura grinned as Kuroo stared at him in shock.  But suddenly Sawamura’s teeth were becoming longer and sharper, scales rolling over his body and hands lengthening into claws.  Kuroo stumbled back as Sawamura grew in size. “Don’t you want your kiss?” Sawamura asked just as his face lengthened into a muzzle, eyes turning red and slitted.  Despite the vast space they had, he filled it quickly.

 

Kuroo tripped over a fallen tree and could have sworn the dragon was laughing at him.

 

Oh Kuroo was going to make the dragonkin pay for that.  With a real kiss in his human form, he’d make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasy Haikyuu Week 2018   
> April 25, Day 4: Forest


End file.
